Ariel's nightmare
Here's how Ariel's nightmare goes in Return of Darth Sideous night, we see Ariel having trouble sleeping. her dream world see the kingdom's falling and then we see Stormtroopers marching as there are Jedi but outnumbered then view a cloaked figure killing Jedi then as it kills another, the hood comes off and it reveals to be Blythe! Ariel: No... Blythe. It doesn't have to be like this. Blythe Baxter: You don't know the powers of the Darkside! The darkside gives me great power! More than what I've ever had! Ariel: her lightsaber I don't want to do this! Blythe Baxter: smiles and walks closer Ariel: her lightsaber for action Blythe Baxter: Come on, Ariel. Don't do this, join the Darkside! Ariel: No! 2 clash their sabers then clash their sabers at different angles but then Blythe Force pushes Ariel to a wall and then throws her to the ground Ariel: gasping Blythe Baxter: Now, die. start force lightning shocking her Ariel: No! Darth Vader: Do it, my apprentice! Darth Sideous: Wait! then stops as the Emperor approaches Ariel Ariel: in pain Darth Sideous: Turn her to our side. Trooper: Yes sir! Ariel: NO!!! the troopers fire a laser at her Ariel: AAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!! in reality Ariel: up Flounder: Ariel, are you alright?! Ariel: Flounder, I had the most awful dream. Flounder: What happened? Ariel: The Sith was their. And Blythe... next day, Ariel is explaining her dream Ariel: And then Blythe and I were in a lightsaber duel, then she was about to kill me, but Sideous stopped her. And then they turned me to the darkside. Sunil Nevla: Oooh, my! Zoe Trent: That's just awful! Our Blythe a Sith?! falls to her belly and whimpers like a helpless puppy Gail Trent: her back Penny Ling: Oh my, Blythe a Sith?! That would be terrible! Minka Mark: Yeah! Vinnie Terrio: Yeah! Blythe's a Jedi Knight! She would betray the Jedi if she became a Sith! Blythe Baxter: Well, that's gonna happen anytime soon. Zoe Trent: her face in Blythe's chest BLYTHE!! I DON'T WANT YOU TO BE A SITH!! '''crying Blythe Baxter: Stroking Zoe It's okay, Zoe. Mitzi: But what about Ariel becoming a Sith in her dream? What do you recon that means? Princess Celestia: His name is Darth Sideous. I watched him became a Jedi in his youth. Hiccup: Darth Sideous? Is he the emperor who runs the Sith? Princess Luna: Yes, he was willing to become Jedi Knight. Princess Celestia: But he was not ranked as one. I tried to help him, but he turn cruel and learned the ways of the Sith. And he was banished in the outer rim planets in the galaxy, and began his own life. Astrid: And then he set Darth Maul, right? King Solar Flare: That is correct, Astrid. Princess Celestia: And Count Dooku as well. Cadance: Then there was General Grievous. Brian: General Grievous? Skyla: Is he a Sith, Mommy? Cadance: No, sweetie. He's a droid general of the droid army. He doesn't know the ways of the force, but Count Dooku trained him by using a lightsaber, he uses 2 in hand-to-hand combat. And he has four arms to attract and he kills Jedi and takes their lightsabers as trophies, so he can use them for himself. Princess Luna: Then, came the worst one of them all. Hiccup: You don't mean.. Princess Celestia: Darth Vader. hear a pipe organ playing a dramatic tune Pepper Clark: Pinkie! Cut the music! Pinkie: the pipe organ Brian: Don't do that. Pinkie: stops Sorry. Princess Celestia: Darth Vader was a vicious man, he was once a Jedi, but he was manipulated by Sideous. And he helped Sideous create the most deadly weapon that ever stood. Princess Luna: Bigger than Equestria and Berk. Cadance: More powerful than the Bewilderbeast. Princess Celestia: And that weapon was... Royals: '''THE DEATH STAR!!!! Everyone: The Death Star? King Solar Flare: The Death star was a powerful moon sized Space Station that had the destructive capacity to destroy an entire planet! Belle: An entire planet?! Princess Celestia: Yes. But we had help from Luke Skywalker and we destroyed it. But Sideous is still out there. Planning who knows, what. Princess Luna: Yes. Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Nightmare Scenes